Paint trays are commonly used as a reservoir for paint in conjunction with the use of paint rollers. Such paint trays provide a lowered reservoir at one end and have a downwardly sloped end portion leading to the reservoir. The roller is rolled along the pan portion to permit even “pick-up” of the paint by the paint roller.
Conventional paint trays must come, of course, be cleaned after each use, which is difficult and time consuming. Further, if oil based paints are used, it requires the use of chemicals, such as terpentine, which is undersirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,123 issued Aug. 23, 1988 to Caldwell, discloses a process for covering paint trays. A flexible, paint-impervious bag is placed over the entire paint tray. It is completely unattached to the paint tray and is simply slid on and slid off. Since it is not secured to the interior surface of the paint tray, any jostling of the bag could cause spillage of paint, and also would cause the bag to readily interfere with a paint roller.
It is an object of the present invention to preclude the need for cleaning a paint tray.
It is an object of the present invention to make it easy for returning excess to a paint can.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a improved paint tray that does not interfere with a paint roller while picking up paint.